Portrait of a Broken Town
by Impromptu
Summary: A collection of newspaper clippings, memos, and magazine articles relating to Silent Hill as compiled by Todd Mann.
1. Title

A Broken Town:  
A Collection of Strange Events in Silent Hill  
By: Todd Mann  
With Assistance From:  
William Anderson  
Angela Henderson  
Karen Clark  
  
Editor's Note:  
If you wish to contribute to future collections, please contact  
PersonaImpromptu@hotmail.com  
All submissions will be credited appropriately, though some material may be  
modified.  
Thank You 


	2. Forward

Forward  
By Todd Mann  
  
In the past few years Silent Hill has become a wild hotspot for ghost hunters and thrill seekers. The town has entered into a part of the American mythology of the supernatural, following in the footsteps of Salem Massachusetts, the Amityville Horror, Hill House, and the more recent Navidson House. Such good company can only inspire even more people to flock to Silent Hill, and it is with that in mind that I have created this compilation of strange events from Silent Hill.  
For unlike these other spooked out places, Silent Hill is subtle and all but unobservable. It is my estimation that the town's true nature can only be discovered through the careful examination of the breaking down of sanity, rationality, and respect towards the sanctity of the human condition; and this can only be observed through the town's various media outlets.  
I have poured over many modern texts and have selected four of Silent Hill's most popular reading materials as my main body of texts, accompanying them will be personal memos and some notes from curious sources. The main texts are: The Misty Morning Journal, the daily newspaper; Beyond the Veil, a conspiracy theorists weekly publication written by Ian Roberts; Integrity: Promoting Positively Equal Reporting, a weekly conservative news source; and the Silent Hill Historical Society Newsletter, the newsletter from the town's historical society composed by Professor Louis Guitteau.  
I hope you enjoy this collection of strange and terrifying events from Silent Hill. More importantly I hope it persuades you to never come here, ever. The danger here, I feel, is all to real, and the subtle toll this town takes on one's soul cannot be measured. Enjoy this book, and remember these people; but should you decide to come to Silent Hill, be prepared to leave everything else behind. 


	3. Funeral Home Prank 1

Source: Misty Morning Journal Author: Isaac Forester  
  
The police descended upon the local Broussard Funeral Home today after a malicious prank had been played upon the owners. Fifteen cadavers awaiting burial had been moved into the hallways of the funeral home; then in a sick and perverted gesture hung by the neck.  
With no signs of breaking and entering, the police have only one suspect, the recently acquired Ben Hershfield. He had been the last to leave the funeral home. Due to recent surge in burial preparations, Mr. Hershfield had decided to get a head start on the work claiming that "Families that lose loved ones are unfortunate enough, it is our duty to help make their transition back into normal life as quickly as possible and that begins with the burial."  
Though he has no alibi, there is no evidence of his actual involvement with this heinous prank. The owners have stood by him and recognized his strong work ethics. Regardless of the truth of the events, Mr. Hershfield has put in his resignation.  
I have worked with Mr. Hershfield before when my father passed away, and I remember being amazed at how considerate he had been to me. The Broussards say, "He will be missed." 


	4. Funeral Home Prank 2

Source: Beyond the Veil  
  
Author: Ian Roberts  
  
The young man Mr. Hershfield has been pushed out of his job. Anyone who's ever dealt with a large dead animal, be it human or a deer, knows just how much work goes into moving an awkwardly shaped hundred pounds. Fifteen cadavers? That scrawny kid managed to move fifteen cadavers into various rooms, and then string them up to the ceiling? I don't care that he had seven hours to do it in, that sort of effort would have left all sorts of evidence.  
  
Trails of blood or bodily fluids, the young man's sweat from exertion, drag marks on carpet or through dust on hard floor, etc. The list just goes on. There is no way in hell that he moved these bodies; so we have to ask ourselves, is there someone who might have benefited from this?  
  
Surely it brings less business to the Broussards, a kind family I can tell you that, but it does give them an excuse to be slow about their work for a while, which perhaps is a benefit, but I doubt it. No, I suspect that their thorough work on the bodies could be bringing them across some questionable deaths, and it wouldn't be first time some coroner has lied and then hidden evidence only to have the Broussards or some other funeral home find the truth.  
  
Maybe the Broussards have stumbled onto one too many truths. I think someone is trying to shut them down with bad publicity. With all the strange things I get all busy with, I have to say, that this theory doesn't seem so far fetched. If it's not someone setting them up, well then, this wouldn't be the first case of the dead moving themselves to grace this magazine. 


	5. Cancer Rate Memo

Source: Memo from the State Health Commission  
  
Author: Head of the State Health Commission, Doctor Adam Rafalovich  
  
Current data shows that the town of Silent Hill has an atypically high rate of cancer, of all types, compared to similar cities in the state.  
  
Without any of the typical agents of cancer in the region, it is of importance to the state to determine the extent of danger and what might be done about it.  
  
In response to this unexpectedly high cancer rate and the state's desire for its control, the department shall form a research team to visit Silent Hill and discern any potential causes, examine particular behavioral trends that may contribute to the cancer rate, and to provide possible solutions.  
Any who wish to volunteer for this assignment please report to my office; for all remaining positions on the team, the standard lottery assignment will be held.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Adam K. Rafalovich 


	6. Open Doors

Source: Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Jessica Ashburn  
  
Everyone has had their door unexpected closed, by the wind, the passing of a neighbor, or by a rambunctious pup; but who has had their doors spontaneously opened? The people at Blue Creek Apartments and Woodside Apartments claim to have had just this happen to them. "Over the course of this past week, my door has been opened at least sixteen times; always in the middle of the night," said one tenet a Miss Meyers.  
  
  
According to the tenets sometime early last week, their hallway doors had begun to despite being locked without any human assistance in the early hours of the morning. Some tenets had never had their doors opened, but they attributed this to their having jammed the door at night after having heard the strange tales from their neighbors.  
  
"Nothing has been stolen or gone missing, and it's hard to get into the building. So I think that fairly excludes the possibility of it being human," claimed the resident of 205 Woodside Apartment, a budding seamstress.  
  
Though no litigation has taken place, the landlords have hired a locksmith to replace all the locks, and to install some more modern security devices. 


	7. Leonard's Death 1

Source: Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Christopher Graymail  
  
Silent Hill's mental health facilities have always been lacking the appropriate funding and that point has been driven home once more with the poignant death of Leonard Wolf at the Brookhaven Hospital. Leonard Wolf was a well-known eccentric who in his older age became hostile to others due to a worsening mental degradation.  
  
  
The events surrounding his death are still being investigated, but what is known is quite crucial. At some time during the evening, Leonard had managed to unlock the door of his room, then crawled through some vents and into a sewer connection that remained from previous constructions. The body was found after a day of his reported being missing and a subsequent failure of a sewage treatment facility.  
  
  
Apparently Mr. Wolf in his worsening condition had sought to flee the grounds, and then found himself in the sewers, where the sewage treatment apparatus promptly consumed him. The investigators claim that it had been a swift death. How he found this particular route out of the hospital though has stumped police investigators. Only now has this particular route been discovered, and some believe that perhaps it did not exist until Leonard somehow forced or broke the vents to connect. One police investigator who wished to remain nameless said, "He would have had to have previous knowledge of this layout to be able to have achieved this sort of progress." The strange hole leading to the vents has since been blocked off and resealed.  
  
The hospital staff blames the meager budget for its insufficient funds to adequately protect patients from themselves. "Stronger doors and more sophisticated locking techniques could have prevented this man's untimely demise," said nurse Tina Branson.  
  
The death of Leonard Wolf follows on the heels of two other deaths at Brookhaven Hospital, the death of Stanley Coleman and an unnamed patient who committed suicide.  
  
  
This reporter certainly recognizes the importance of these hospitals, despite potentially questionable practices, for whom else is willing to look after these dangerous people? Without Brookhaven, all these hurting people would be on the street. 


	8. Leonard's Death 2

Source: Integrity: Promoting Positively Equal Reporting Author: Blarney O'Toole  
  
The local media would have us all squandering our hard earned money on a bunch of strung-out whackos; they want us to just throw cash at places like Brookhaven Hospital and hope the problems just go away. Just what sort of nonsense is that?  
The only way this problem is ever going to get better is if we stop coddling this people. All these hospitals do is encourage the use of strange drugs as opposed to getting these people real help and moving them back into the real world. Only hard work and strong values can help these people return from their self-abuse.  
They need jobs not drugs, god and not psychiatric mumbo-jumbo. This of course goes for the ones who haven't committed any crimes, because the ones that did, they don't even deserve that sort of consideration. Toss those bastards in jail and let them rot. It's about time that people stopped blaming fictional diseases for their behavior. That could be said of a lot of today's coddled society though. 


	9. Infant Mortality Rates

Source: Letter from Silent Hill Police Chief, Reginald Jackson, to the State Author: Reginald Jackson  
  
Dear _____________(unreadable; but probably to Jeffery Holt)  
As you may be aware from the records of Silent Hill, there has been a completely unacceptable level of infant mortality.  
The trend started in the late 70s and has endured with only minor deviations. The infant mortality rate is triple that of the nations, and five times that of the state average. In response to this threat the Silent Hill Police Department is requesting funds specifically for the investigation into all infant homicides and related criminal behavior. Furthermore, the SHPD are requesting that the state consider appropriating funds for the development of an anti-child abuse program to help bring the levels down to a more acceptable level.  
See the attachments for more specific information and detailed breakdowns of crimes perpetuated by victim's age.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reginald Jackson 


	10. Hospital Delay 1

Source: Misty Morning Journal Author: Isaac Forester  
  
The construction of the new private hospital has been delayed. The owner of the upcoming Highborn Hospital, Mr. Carl Young, has decided to delay further construction after his workers received multiple threats through the mail and phone. "The privacy and safety of my workers is of utmost importance to me," said Mr. Young in a recent interview, "Construction will be halted pending an investigation into these threats." Mr. Young was quite upset at the setback, but his concern is quite clear. This is the fourth time construction has been halted completely, though there have been many more than four incidents. Highborn has already taken 7 months more than planned, and the professionals estimate it still has another year to go if the workers could work uninterrupted. It is a shame that some people are apparently so anxious about the arrival of competing medical facilities. 


	11. Hospital Delay 2

Source: Beyond the Veil Author: Ian Roberts  
  
Another delay for Highborn Hospital, I don't think this comes as a surprise to anyone reading this publication. Some towns are infested with the mob, yakuza, or government heavy-handedness, but Silent Hill has something completely different. Call it the illuminati preserving profits, call it conspiracy, call it the occult, but whatever it is, I think it's dangerous.  
From a purely practical point we can say more choices is better, especially if you think Alchemilla is corrupted and run by a bunch of lunatics who're just going to use you as some sort of guinea pig. I think it goes deeper than just profits though, especially when you examine how other cities have five and six hospitals all operating and gouging their clients without any real problems.  
No, this is about the strange xenophobic undercurrents of Silent Hill and just what they entail. The people with power in this town, the people pushing and pulling at the strings have struck again, ensuring that we are cut off from the rest of the world; they are busying themselves ensuring that we are at their complete mercy.  
Once again, we can only notice their actions, rant, and prepare for the inevitable. Maybe one of the veterans would like to teach some basic first aid to the rest of us.  
  
Contact me at... 


	12. Micro Fault Lines

Source: Silent Hill Historical Society Newsletter Author: Louis Guitteau  
  
With the coming winter many people are bundling up to keep warm, but not Mr. Travis Groves, a geologist who teaches at Henry Wirz High School. With the schoolchildren's winter break underway Mr. Groves is free to pursue some fascinating research.  
His preliminary studies are encouraging to the scientific community. "The preliminary findings suggest that Silent Hill lies on hundreds of 'micro fault lines,'" said Mr. Groves when I interviewed him, "Though what exactly this means for Silent Hill, I am not quite sure. It is my hope that further research will examine these fault lines and how they interact with surrounding geological structures and in turn influence Silent Hill."  
Truly this is a fascinating discovery and the Historical Society is proud to honor Mr. Groves with a three hundred dollar donation to his research. Congratulations Mr. Groves. 


	13. Stripper Murder 1

Source: Misty Morning Journal Author: Jessica Ashburn  
  
Tuesday night the SHPD investigated a noise disturbance at Bear Lake Apartments. Silent Hill must now face again the clear indications that perhaps Silent Hill is not as safe as its inhabitants have been led to believe, which of course has strong implications upon the growing tourism cottage industry.  
Fiona Baxter, a stripper at the local gentlemen's club Heaven's Night, was found murdered in her apartment. Detective Paul Fulworth first uncovered the gruesome scene after reporting to the scene of a possible firing of a firearm. Dennis Coff who lived above Fiona made the call when a bullet punched through the floor of his apartment and embedded itself in his wall.  
The murderer had shot Fiona in the head at an upward angle. Coroners' reports indicate that the murderer then sexually assaulted the wound before fleeing the scene only moments before detective Fulworth arrived. "I'm not sure what sort of sicko would do something like that; I've since asked the Chief of Police for full support to bring this man to justice. The Chief and I, we understood that some crimes are horrible and then there are those like this..." said Mr. Fulworth.  
City council is reconsidering the allowance of gentlemen's clubs in the city as a result of this tragic crime. Any citizens interested in attending the conference can contact city hall for further information. 


	14. Stripper Murder 2

Source: Integrity: Promoting Positively Equal Reporting  
  
Author: Blarney O'Toole  
  
Another streetwalker is dead, what a huge surprise. Is it any wonder  
  
that these loose women keep getting murdered or raped? No. They, and too  
  
much of the community, act totally surprised that these ladies keep having  
  
problems. Is it too much to suppose that being nothing more than whore is  
  
likely to attract the worst sort of attentions?  
  
Yes a murder is a horrible thing, but these events are anything but  
  
surprising. Without God they're just begging to attract that sort of spawn  
  
that commit these crimes upon them. Rather than giving these ladies  
  
bodyguards after their 'dancing' the town ought to be closing these damn  
  
burlesque houses. Since when did being a tart become an acceptable job?  
  
Close these places down; force these women to do actual work or to become  
  
true street whores.  
  
At least then we can easily put some of the loose women away for  
  
breaking the law. Every single one of these women needs to be put away in  
  
some fashion for their utter lack of morals. I just hope it happens sooner  
  
than later. 


	15. Angled Cabinets

Source: Beyond the Veil (Letters to the Editor)  
  
Author: Unnamed Reader  
  
Hi, first time writer, long time fan; I love the strange stories and thought I ought to share a recent strange occurrence.  
  
A few days ago I was working in my garage turned office, trying to get some blueprints done for a model. It must have been around eleven at night, I was really in a groove, and then all of a sudden I heard a deafening crash. Apparently it even woke some neighbors, who in kindness called the police thinking I was being robbed or assaulted.  
  
However, the truth was a little more curious than a typical breaking and entering as I discovered when I went inside to examine the noise. Every single shelf and cabinet in my house had somehow angled itself towards the floor. The crash was from all my junk shifting and sliding into cabinet walls or off and onto the floor.  
  
I must have lost over two thousand dollars in dishware and other breakable goods, which was upsetting. The crash was strange and from an architect's point of view, unfounded. Shelves I could maybe have understood, some very rare house shifting could maybe cause that, but as I was examining the damage for my insurance report I found that the cabinets had all been "cut and installed" wrongly. These things were all placed by me and I do good work and have never had a problem for the twelve years I've owned the house. So to find the cabinets angled because of a "poor installation" is wildly mind blowing. Furthermore, all the new angles were precisely fifteen degrees.  
  
Right now I'm reinstalling all the cabinets and shelves, replacing the broken items, and filing insurance claims, but I thought I ought to share my little happening. Maybe a reader has some insight. 


	16. Wrapped In Ribbon 1

Source: Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Isaac Forester  
  
Danielle Hertz, age 7, was found murdered yesterday. A Mrs. Gonda, social worker from the Department of Children and Families (DCF) found the body after a responding to a report filed by the child's foster parents, Amelia and Jack Hertz, reported her as having run away. This wasn't the first time this complaint had been filed from foster parents dealing with Danielle, but this time it was something much more serious.  
  
After a week of dealing with the parents, friends, and neighbors, the Mrs. Gonda was without any clue as to where Danielle would be; if she had indeed run away. According to Mrs. Gonda she had suspicions something was amiss; "the parents were overly jumpy as opposed to worried, and the school reports showed Danielle missing for two days prior to the call to DCF about her running away" (a typical call occurs within 24 hours).  
  
It wasn't until the social worker came across a strange doll hidden in the corner of Danielle's wardrobe "wrapped all in ribbons of all sorts of colors, covering every part of it" that the search came to an end. "I didn't know it at first glance, but I smelt this funny smell, like strong bleach or something like it," said Mrs. Gonda "Mr. and Mrs. Hertz were in the other room at the time, so I pretended nothing happened, then I called the cops."  
  
At 7:15 PM the cops searched the house and found the "doll." Wrapped in hundreds of yards of tightly wound strips of colored ribbon was little Danielle Hertz. According to the autopsy she had been fed a steady stream of insoluble packing corns, and then stuffed with more after she had suffocated; then Mr. and Mrs. Hertz performed some amateur taxidermy before wrapping her up in ribbon.  
  
As of this moment, the police still have not discerned any motive, but have ample evidence to support their case against Mr. and Mrs. Hertz. 


	17. Wrapped In Ribbon 2

Source: Letter from Police Chief to Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Reginald Jackson  
  
Dear Isaac Forester,  
  
Despite our efforts to keep you, and other reporters at bay, you managed to see much more of this child's death than I, and perhaps you, would have cared for. In the interest of maintaining the town's image, but more importantly the child's image, I am asking you to be, careful, with what you write about this story.  
  
This has been an unfortunate incident and this child has been through more than enough, let her name be pure in death; no one needs to read about the coarser details of her death.  
  
Also, there is currently grief consoling for my men involved with the case; I'm extending this offer to you as well since you have a child of your own.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reginald Jackson 


	18. Wrapped In Ribbon 3

Source: Beyond the Veil  
  
Author: Ian Roberts  
  
Another dead child in Silent Hill and it gets hushed up just as quick as can be. The surprising thing about this whole debacle is just how much is being covered up. Sure the short column in the Misty Morning Journal was strange, I mean mummifying your murdered daughter in colored ribbons is wild, but there's even more to it.  
  
Though I'm unsure how the letter from the Police Chief to the reporter got circulated on the internet, it certainly alluded to something quite a bit worse than what the reporter commented on. Most telling was that the chief said "since you have a child of your own," which almost certainly means that whatever happened is just too sickening for a parent to have to see and cope with. My thoughts? Rape. Sexual Abuse.  
  
Those bastards were molesting their foster child, and through some investigative journalism I found even more. According to the coroner's office Danielle had internal scarring consistent with multiple miscarriage, meaning at different this child carried a child; and from the copious semen samples (found in empty eye sockets, anus, mouth, and vagina) it was her father's child. Upon her death, her father apparently raped the orifices of her skull before bundling her up and fitting large marbles in the sockets. The eyeballs were found sewn into the man's testicular sack. Also, at the time of death the child was pregnant with a seven week year old child.  
  
Either the sexual abuse or the multiple failed births took Danielle's life for no packing corns were actually found within her stomach, at least as far as the coroner's office could discern. So what we have here is not just a crime, but an atrocity, and no one is talking about it, because no one knows. Except of course people who don't want to know, and now of course, you know it. 


	19. Mr Horowitz

Source: Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Christopher Graymail  
  
Local town hero and former Rabbi Jacob Horowitz passed away in the early hours of today. His short stint in town politics earned him favor amongst many Silent Hill residents as well as much disapproval, providing him with a wide circle of political opponents.  
  
Mr. Horowitz was a reformer and his tireless efforts to enact ordinances to protect the citizenry from what he called "corrupt officials" were applauded by the state's American Bar Association. Not only did he fight for office reforms, but also pushed to have independent agencies outside of Silent Hill help our city combat the stagnant economic growth that has plagued Silent Hill in recent years.  
  
His death was attributed to acute stress accumulated from his two demanding jobs which thrust him into public view as a leader; the stress caused death by leading directly to a heart failure.  
  
Mr. Horowitz's wife Chanah and close friends stayed at his side till his passing, trying to calm him as fever racked his body. "The poor dear, he kept calling to G-d," said Mrs. Horowitz, "and to King David to drive away his fever. The red menace he called it." At the last moments his fever faded and he went peacefully telling his wife that he heard the shofar calling him to worship one last time. Rabbi and town hero, Mr. Horowitz will be missed. 


	20. Offering to God

Source: Misty Morning Journal Author: Jessica Ashburn  
  
January 4th, when the winter storms were at their peak a young boy, Timothy Gardner son of a single mother Janice Gardner, went missing. Now in the throes of spring, he's been found. The body of the young boy was found stuffed inside a covered outdoor jacuzzi in a near by neighborhood house of the Gardner family. His body showed injuries matching blunt trauma to the head and forcible manipulation of the body, leaving him still alive when the heavy tarp and mat were put back over the jacuzzi, leaving him with only enough air to beat against the sides for five minutes.  
The body was found when the neighbors owning the jacuzzi decided to open it up for an upcoming party. It was reported that Mr. Dern was so overcome by the awful stench when he opened it that he fainted on the back porch. Mrs. Dern quickly called the police. There is no reason to suspect the Derns, but Janice Gardner is currently under investigation. The police psychologist suspects that the heavy storms and the burden of single motherhood brought Janice Gardner to a deep depression. One onlooker at the scene merely said, "It was an offering to God." 


	21. Silent Hill Survey

Source: Silent Hill Historical Society (City Opinion Survey Findings)  
  
Author: Louis Guitteau  
  
Every so often the SHHS likes to put out a survey to measure what citizens think of the town so that the city council may know what to focus on in the next few years. The results of this survey, and the last four, have been increasingly suffering from patterned scoring, that is respondents are marking answers straight down in only one or two columns. People voted that they were either completely indifferent, completely appalled, or completely in love with SH. Clearly this is not a depiction of a normal town, which ought to have certain good points and certain bad points, which ought to create a range of answers across the board, not columned answers.  
So in an effort to help determine if there was something wrong with the survey and the manner it was performed, I began to interview some of the respondents.  
People who marked they enjoyed the city, told me they love the gleaming architecture, the quaint old houses merging with the new, and that the tourist attractions gave them activities to do; they mentioned words like safe, wonderful and "like heaven."  
Those who were indifferent to the city really were quite indifferent. "Just a city" and "another place to live, like any other," were fairly common phrases; they talked about the occasional fog, the tourist income but also the garbage tourism created. They would like to see more money invested in education and support for the elderly, but they also want their taxes lowered. Everything was a fairly typical American responses, normal.  
Individuals who marked that the loathed Silent Hill, well, they seemed runned down, haunted by their lives or work, clearly under some sort of exceptional stress. Their yards were dying, their doors triple bolted, and their glances quick and furtive. Silent Hill to them was decaying before their eyes, the peeling paint on the houses, the rust on the street lamps, barnacles on the docked ships, locked fenced off lots, vacant buildings, and the crime rate. They often spoke of the local conspiracy theories, like that of the cult and the dangers of the lake. "It's hell," "hell on earth" "god forsaken city" were all mentioned, but the most curious was "a city living on borrowed time."  
It is evident to me that the people of Silent Hill are experiencing very, very different aspects, versions, or realities of Silent Hill. Though the reason why is up in the air. Perhaps people are choosing to see only what interests them, perhaps with such strange occurrences people focus only on the good, the neutral or the bad, maybe it's something else entirely. 


	22. Spin Fins 1

Source: Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Jessica Ashburn  
  
Fun in the summer sun on Toluca Lake might have to wait another year, the recently constructed paddle boat rental store Spin Fins was struck by a serious case of vandalism. Just as the finishing touches and employee training was over the summer weather crept in and on Friday's morning all the boats were found scuttled at the bottom of Toluca Lake.  
  
After recovering a few of the human propelled vehicles, the damage indicates some form of intentional slashing damage to the hulls coupled with severe piercings that breached the hull allowing for water to flood the passenger area. The owner Greg Barkin was at a loss, "I just don't get it. I mean, the kids in Silent Hill are a pretty decent bunch. I know that most of them would have loved to come relax with their friends out on the lake."  
  
Insurance is covering the damages and the town has chipped in a small amount to help reimburse Mr. Barkin for his efforts in accordance with the town's recent tourist bill which aims to bring more tourism to the town. 


	23. Spin Fins 2

Source: Beyond the Veil  
  
Author: Ian Roberts  
  
Toluca Lake keeps its own company; why do people keep attempting to spend time upon our aquatic graveyard? Did the kids of Silent Hill perform this rather atrocious act? Probably not, but not because they're a decent lot, no, we know they're anything but; however, Mr. Barkin is right about them wanting to spend time relaxing with their friends, they would have no motive to prevent their own fun in this boring town.  
  
So are we to believe some adults did this? It's possible and fits well with the history of preventing anything new to blossom in the town, perhaps explaining why the historical society is just so bustling here. No, if you examine the photo from the paper it's fairly evident that the slashing marks are fairly consistent with the cuts that might come from an animal's claw, or boney hands of the restless dead.  
  
Ships simply have no luck floating upon that cursed body of water. Call it the restless spirits of those who died there, call it our very own Toluca Lake Nessie, call it whatever you want, but for Bob's sake don't go in the water! Though, it might interesting if we got some Nessie hunters down here. Nah. 


	24. Something Seen

Source: Misty Morning Journal  
  
Author: Marcus Fayne  
  
Silent Hill resident and owner of the Green Lion Antique Shop Tony Leiland was arrested yesterday on charges of first degree murder.  
At approximately 4:23 pm yesterday afternoon Mr. Leiland was seen doing some repair construction to the outside of his shop when he was approached by a tourist later identified as Frank Busch. Reports from several onlookers state that Mr. Busch approached the shopkeeper hoping to ask him about his establishment. For some unknown reason the sight of the tourist prompted a scream from Mr. Leiland who then grabbed a 2X4 and brutally attacked the man. Reports go on to say that Mr. Leiland continued to bludgeon the man over and over with little regard until someone from the frightened crowd finally acted, by then though it was too late.  
"I can't understand what exactly happened." Mr. Leiland told this reporter after he was incarcerated. "When I turned around I swear I saw a monster coming at me. I only attacked in self defense."  
When asked what would be done with the shopkeeper arresting officer John Simmons simply put, "At this time neither I nor the chief are sure what will be done with Mr. Leiland. As a respected member of the community and a friend to many we are still in shock that he could be capable of such a crime. More then likely he will be placed in Brookhaven Hospital to undergo testing and treatment for any mental illness he might have developed."  
As a friend and frequent patron of Mr. Leiland's store this reporter agrees with Officer Simmons statement and hopes that something positive can come from this horrible tragedy.  
  
Donated to Todd Mann by Matt "Kenshul" Russell 


End file.
